Long live the Once and Future King
by kissedbynight
Summary: What could have happened at the end of season five-might get heavy on the bromance later on!


**Okay-so, over the winter break I had to house sit and knowing my addiction with the netlixs I found Merlin from the BBC-and holy mother of god-I haven't found a tv show that I have fallen for so hard in a long time. My only regret is that I had watched on netflixs and not when it first came out so I was not apart of the first round of fangirls-but I am here now, and it took me three days to watch everything-so, assuming we have all seen teh heart breaking last episode-here is my thoughts on what should have happened.**

**please note this could go on to a actual story or just a simple one-shot. Also, that Word on my laptop has crashed-its saying I don't have it, yet I bought the sodding program and downloaded it-but technology is not my friend. **

**No slash just bromance to the ****extreme! **

**And I do not own, or Merlin would still be in production! now enjoy and review!**

* * *

Camelot was only as strong has its king, no one knew this better then Merlin. He has seen the destruction that was left behind in the wake of hatred and blinded anger, and he knew should he fail he would never see the world that was meant to be-the world that was destined to happen since long before his birth. He knew should he fail, all hope for a world of peace would be lost and the blood of Camelot will forever stain his hands and heart; he could not fail. The waters of Avalon were mere steps away and he could feel Arther slipping further away.

"I can't lose you yet Arther-not after how many times I have saved your arse-it cannot end like this you selfish prat-you can't leave me!"

His eyes burned as his tears feel onto his friends armour and he pulled his friend close to his chest; all the monsters, the magic, the hardships for it all end like this. It hardly seemed fair or right. He was born to serve the once and future king, and know he is dying so close to salvation and if he was to die then his live had no purpose.

"Merlin," the voice was soft and so unlike Arther yet so familiar, "Merlin.."

Raising his eyes to the waters he had to swallow his heart, "Freya..."

She smiled and held out her hand, "Merlin, for all that you have done for me, for all your love and loyalty, I owe you so much, please Merlin, bring me Arther and I will see that your mission will not fail, please Merlin, my love, there isn't much time his heart grows weaker every breath-"

He was by no means a strong man, but somewhere with those last few feet he was willing to bet he could have lifted the entire Camelot army as long as he got Arther to the water and his Lady of the Lake. His feet stumbled, and the water splashed up his legs but he couldn't let go, not yet.

"Merlin, its okay, I will make sure he comes back-wait for him for your magic is useless here-"

Stumbling backwaters he watched his love and his king slip into the mist of Avalon till he couldn't see any longer-there was nothing left but an eerie calmness all around. He watched the waters but it was like glass-not a ripple on its waters just a reflection. He sat on the sore and held his knees close with his head hung low-should this fail how could he tell Qwen, the Knights-how could he tell anyone that he failed his destiny, that he failed Arther and his trust.

* * *

Arther-you must wake up know"

Wake up? How could he-how could he wake up to only prolong his death-how could he put so much hope into his friend when this path would be easiest on both their hearts.

"Arther, please wake up, there is much you have yet to do to give up just yet"

He felt like he was being pulled from the fires of war to the ice waters of death-but there was something more. He felt years younger, there was no pain in his joints from constant sword play and battles fought, no stiffness from ridding in a saddle or endless training-there was nothing but relief.

"Welcome back Arther, I knew you wouldn't leave just yet, there were to many questions left unanswered and to much for you to do to give in to death so soon."

Looking around he saw a woman, with wild black hair and a softness air to her, "Who...who are you."

She smiles with almost a hint of sorrow in her eyes, "We meet long ago, I don't know if you would even remember-we didn't get on very much," she smiled and reached for Arthers arm, "come know, I must bring you back to Merlin-"

"Merlin, how do you know him?"

"How could I not know the man that gave me peace in death, and who opened his heart to me and taught me to love-yes, I know Merlin-"

That was it, thats the sorrow he saw in her eyes-Merlin had meant something to her or someone like him.

"Arther, when you let go of my hand, you will be brought to the shallows of Avalon, can you deliver a message for me to Merlin-"

"I would be privileged to-uh-forgive me, I don't recall your name?"

"Freya-can you tell Arther-I know now that we couldn't have been more in life for his destiny bound him by the heart and soul and that one day I shall see him again, and when I do, we can have our time with all our dreams- now go Arther, any longer and the lake will take you as one of its own-go, and long live the once and future king." She smiled and let go of his hand and the last she saw of his dark shadow waving farewell.

* * *

The sun, I never thought I would enjoy the bright rays of the day-but something the call of the birds and the air in his lungs-he knew he would be alright; he was going to live. He looked around, and felt the waves against his shines and turning he saw a sight he thought impossible; his manservant sat waiting with his head hung. Was he really his man servant-after these past few days he learned more about his friend then he more he realized there is so much more to him. He was a man born of magic, a man who lived in the very heart of Camelot where those who were even rumoured to have magic were executed; he was a man who had stood side by side with him for all these he, he was his friends magic or not, now secret could change that no matter how much it hurt.

"Merlin-"

His black hair head snapped up, and the smile he graced me with was now one like Morgana's where malice and hatred were woven into her lips and shone in her eyes-no Merlins smile reached his eyes and only shown relieve and joy.

"You lived...long live King Arther, the once and future king."


End file.
